1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to serial port connection circuits, and particularly to a serial port connection circuit with high compatibility and a server using the serial port connection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial ports are widely used in electronic devices, such as servers. For example, baseboard management controllers (BMCs) and input/output (I/O) chips of servers can be electrically connected to other electronic devices via serial ports. Serial ports for BMCs are mostly incompatible with serial ports for I/O chips. Therefore, many servers may need various serial ports for the BMCs and the I/O chips, respectively, which may adversely affect miniaturization of the servers and increase cost of the servers.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.